I-Meeting Solani
by misstic-Shadow
Summary: Red Death is dead and two months later the Vikings, the dragons, and Hiccup are still adjusting to life. One night Hiccup meets a strange man that seems familiar; should he tell hi dad, or should he get to know this familiar stranger? ToohCup. dragons able to switch from human to dragon figures..


HTTYD is not mine

Dragons speak latin-Hiccup knows latin

*Solani-Nightshade-Toothless

Journal entry

Two whole months! Sure there were a couple skirmishes between my people and my dragons, but ultimately I believe everyone is starting to compromise. Except dad and Toothless. I do not get what their grief is; honestly it is like dad is just waiting for the day that the "demon" will randomly take me away from him. I understand what this fear is I mean mom was taken.

I no longer believe that she is dead; I mean there is some hope is there not. Obviously the dragons have not eaten anyone so far. There may be a chance that she is alive-somewhere. Not about to tell anybody about this hope, they would all think i was being delusional. no one is going to think the same as me. no one even thinks he way I do.

I met someone this evening. Do not know who he is though, which means I should probably tell dad that there is an outsider on the island. But, I mean, he was interesting, not that Berk has not been interesting lately. (the fire the dragons start, the way the vikings have been taking to them,the way the dragons have been taking to the vikings, somehow the amory blew up, most bizarre, the other teens are talking to me not in a mock!) He was, he could, well-He understood! He understood me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tonight was Snotlout's birthday meaning that there was a giant party held for him and the village in the mead hall. The adults are roudy and the children are being sent to bed, and the dragons are getting into it, though some had gone to bed. I had to get out me being a fishbone and everything i was getting pushed around for more than this party was worth. My favorite place during these times-the mead hall roof. Climbing has always been something i was good at, so going up the different carvings and mast heads was no problem. Or, it should not have been if it was not for the stupid prosthetic attached to me. I still had not got the hang of walking with it. Not that i had been good at walking in the first place; useless clutz.

The sky is clear, the stars are bright, and the noise from all the vikings was muscled by the roof. I was alone and I could see fo….

"Hello"

What! Someone was here, every viking is usually in the hall at this point.

"H-Hi….Who are you? If you do not mind me asking."

"Me well I suppose you could call me by my name could you not."

He has a nice voice. Deep, calming, and carefree-dangerous.

"My name is Solani*. What is yours 'if you do not mind me asking'."

"Cheeky are you not. I am Hiccup. You are not from around here, are you?"

"I am actually, I do not believe it would be easy to live here unless I already was. And I do not believe your name to actually be Hiccup."

What was he talking about I had been named Hiccup, it was what dad and the other vikings had always called me.

"You look more like a Hennrick to me." He stands up and I can see his stature, his strength is obvious; however, he is no viking, his muscle is corded and he is lean. As lean as me and as tall as dad. "Hennrick Horrendous Haddock III. It is a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance."

He took my hand and kissed it, when he said my name it is like something clicked-a shadowy female figure standing over my cradle as a sickly babe and calling to me by that name. The thunders roar and he looks up, shaking his head and whispering what sounds like a curse under his breath.

"Well, I must go."

What…."Wait!" But he has already jumped the side, the drop will surely kill him. I hear no bones crack, no pained sounds; and I see no figures leave the vicinity.

"Please."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anyway, dad is home he will probably be drunk, ope he does not start yelling for mom again that is always so stressful. Toothless is out for the night-he does this sometimes. He is a dragon and a solitary territorial dragon at that.

Night.


End file.
